


Heart on the Line

by sunshinedraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Letters, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedraco/pseuds/sunshinedraco
Summary: Draco struggles to write a note thanking Harry for returning his wand after the war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Heart on the Line

_Potter,_

_Thank you for returning my wand. It has been… less than fun to be without it…_

Too much rambling. Stick to the point.

_Potter,_

_You are most welcome for letting you use my wand…_

“Letting”? That would just piss him off. Harry had stolen his wand, after all.

_Potter,_

_I was delighted to hear that my wand was instrumental in defeating the Dark Lord…_

Too obvious. Harry didn’t need to be reminded of what had happened.

Draco sighed and tossed his peacock quill onto his mahogany writing desk in frustration. He didn’t even know why he was angsting so much over this note—it wasn’t as if he and Potter were friends. For all he knew, Potter hated him. His owl hooted softly, impatient to begin the journey. Draco picked up the quill again and penned the simplest message he could think of.

_Potter,_

_Thank you for returning my wand. I appreciate it immensely._

_D. L. Malfoy_

Draco stared at the note for a bit, reluctant to actually send it off. He wasn’t sure when his obsession with Potter had started up again. He’d watched Potter since first year, bitter that he’d refused his friendship, and ranted about him to his friends incessantly. However, as the war got more intense and he’d been drawn into the Dark Lord’s insane plans, the obsession had fallen to the back of his mind. He was still rooting for Potter, hoping the war would be over before Voldemort inevitably killed him or one of his parents as an example. And if, once or twice, Draco’d woken in the middle of the night, hard and aching, with flashes of dark, messy hair and bright green eyes lingering in his mind, well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

Anyway. Perhaps it had been when Potter had been dragged to the Manor by the Snatchers that Draco had latched onto him again. Or maybe after Potter had saved him from the Fiendfyre. Draco could still remember the feeling of Potter’s back pressed against his chest. By the time Potter testified at Draco’s trial, his face authoritative as he pled for Draco to get a second chance but softening slightly when he looked Draco in the face, Draco’s obsession was definitely back. But this time, newly out to his mother and a few friends, with the war behind them, and the Prophet’s speculation about Harry’s sexuality, Draco was ready to see his obsession for what it was. He wanted Potter. Badly.

Draco was intoxicated by Potter’s beard, grown out in the wake of the war. He salivated at the thought of Potter’s toned arms and chest in the Muggle t-shirts Potter often wore in the Prophet’s pictures of him. Draco wanted to run his hands through Potter’s unruly hair and then down over every part of his body.

But it was more than a physical attraction. All of Draco’s history with Potter had left him feeling twinges of fondness for the other man. Draco wanted to spend Sunday mornings cuddling and cooking breakfast together. He wanted to talk long into the night, comparing war stories and marveling at what fucked-up things they’d been put through as children. He wanted to know Potter even better than he already did, become close friends and confidantes.

Before he could lose his nerve, Draco snatched up his quill and added a postscript to his note.

_P.S. We should hang out sometime._


End file.
